


献身

by lcccc



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, ntr, 受孕, 触手play, 调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcccc/pseuds/lcccc
Summary: 肖战漫无目的走在街头，昔日秀气灵动的眼瞳此刻黯淡无光。
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	献身

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇无脑黑文 只为黑肖战而写！！！ 227事件泄愤而作 请勿当真 肖战真爱粉和博君一肖粉请自觉绕道

肖战漫无目的走在街头，昔日秀气灵动的眼瞳此刻黯淡无光。  
一节一节首尾相接的七彩霓虹灯，来来往往喧闹的人群，无一不诉说着夜色的美好。  
他攥紧了手头还未燃尽的烟蒂。  
他，刚刚被解雇了。  
为什么会这样？我做错了什么？  
他责问自己。  
喜欢的那个人恰好是男人，这有错吗？  
他爱死了那个男人，为了那个男人，他肖战就算抛弃idol身份，抛弃他的唯粉，抛弃颜面，至死也愿意啊。  
俊俏的容颜，爽朗的笑容，紧致的身材，有趣的灵魂……  
从表到里，从内到外，他的身心皆被那个名为王一博的男人所俘获。  
是天注定不能让我们在一起么……  
肖战自嘲一笑，微微仰起头。柔和的灯光洒落在如刀削般坚毅的脸庞上，莫名让人看清了几分肃然。  
他愿意为王一博遮风挡雨，即使敌人是全世界，他定也要护王一博个周全。  
就算他肖战沦落街头，他也要拼死回到之前的地位，那样，才能作为一个完整的男人，对王一博说出三字誓言。  
“你想回到从前吗？”  
脑海中突然出现了一句话。  
是臆想过头了吗？  
肖战笑了笑，回想起自己的遭遇，心里暗道了声想。  
“契约成立，代价是你要奉献出自己的身体。”  
诶？  
还没回过神想清楚这是怎么回事，肖战突然眼前一黑，周围的景色大变样：四处空无一人一物，迷幻幽暗的光线散射，显得格外瘆人。  
刚刚，那是什么意思？这里又是哪里？  
滴答，滴答……  
诡异的水滴声突兀在耳边响起，紧接着，裸露在外的手臂多了柔软湿滑的触感，它逐渐  
探入袖口，小心翼翼般压着精壮紧实的肌肉线条，一点点缓慢蜿蜒而下，所经之处一片粘腻。  
这是……什么！好恶心！  
肖战只想快些把依附在身上的东西弄掉，念头刚动，陌生的声音在脑海响起。  
“没有……回头路……你和王一博……选一个……承受代价……”  
心中一凛。  
他的宝藏男孩，由他来守护！  
“我……我愿意担下一切……啊～”  
沙哑带有磁性的叹息到一半忽地变了调，两条滑腻腻的触手自领口处探入，像是有眼睛一般准确直奔胸前两点。它们不断被触手尖端戳弄揉捏，可怜的两个小东西很快被弄得嫣红一片。  
“该死！”  
肖战喘息着，想要反抗，却感觉身体受到愈来愈多桎梏。周身被更多更粗壮的触手束缚着，上衣和裤子被它们一瞬间撕裂开，全身光裸，沾上这怪物不少的粘液。  
肖战蓦地抖了抖，悲哀地发现下半身昂然挺立，硬的发涨。  
他居然被一个触手怪玩弄得动了情！  
他紧了紧菊穴，股缝间已经不争气地吐出淫水。  
他羞愤地想起那段不堪的经历。  
自幼时就被卖进窑子接受着性奴的训练，好不容易虎口逃生碰上愿意包装他捧他出道的经纪公司，却发现这副躯体早已变得淫乱，菊穴总是渴望着什么东西填满。  
他不敢告诉别人，哪怕是被他恋慕的王一博。  
如今因为触手的刺激，他那淫荡的身体开始显露本性。  
“啊哈～不要，不要碰那里！”  
另一条触手攀上，泛着些微潋滟水光，缠住肖战的小腿，大腿根部，似有恶意拨弄几次前端挺立的分身后，底部吸盘蠕动爬过会阴，一下下磨蹭他水流不止的菊穴。  
殊不知受到这样的刺激，菊穴越来越瘙痒。粉嫩的穴口一翕一合，似是邀请着巨物进入。  
他不愿面对自己是个骚浪小贱货的现实，欲将双腿合拢，一动却被固定双腿的触手分得更开，更方便了那根该死的触手在股间的操弄。  
既然无力反抗，不如愉快承受。何况……那根东西的确磨得自己很舒服。  
肖战深吸一口气，慢慢放松了身体，被那根触手抓住时机，撑满菊穴周边褶皱直贯而入。  
“哼～好满……”  
被欲望支配的男人面若桃花，裸露的躯体与多条触手交缠，渲染出诱人的绯色。  
长久以来的空虚感被填满，对象还是一根触手，肖战突然有了异样的满足感。  
尽管知道这是对王一博的背叛，但他也顾不得这么多了。  
“动一动……啊哈～”  
还没下达命令，深埋体内的巨物便如他所愿，九浅一深在他穴里抽插，大力搅弄着肠道内壁，带出令人脸红心跳的淫靡水声。  
触手的每一次顶撞故意擦弄着甬道，偏偏不戳弄他深处的花心，研磨得肖战心痒难耐，又不好意思主动请求这等怪物操干他敏感点，只好自己提臀相送，卖力撞上股间进出的触手，恨不得将它整根吞没。  
“嗯哼～好舒服，好舒服……用力操我……”  
嘴边小声嘟囔着，忽而身体一阵痉挛，快感涌上心头：一根细小的触手竟然缠绕着他的阴茎，用吸盘吸住顶端马眼。  
肖战差点因为此阵快感泄了身，临高潮时被那根小触手插入马眼，堵住即将喷涌而出的精液。  
发泄不了的欲望顶得心头极为难受，他不由得扭了扭屁股，夹紧了插在他菊穴里的巨物，希望触手怪能察觉出他的不适。  
可惜他的期望落空了。  
仿佛故意跟他作对，触手将顶弄目标转移到花心上，每次深入都会在那里重重摩擦，立刻让肖战腰软。  
“不要……不要～那里，前面好涨……”  
多次至巅峰的快感让前面的分身有些涨痛，再度开口他的声音已然染上了哭腔。  
“让我射吧，好难受……”  
脑海里没有任何声音的回复以至于他有一瞬间觉得之前的声音是错觉，但他“献祭”了身体是不争的事实。  
紧接着，更多的触手揽住他的腰，揉弄挤压他两瓣紧实白净的臀瓣，颇有挑逗意味。  
肖战突然有一种不好的预感。  
很快他的直觉就被证实了。  
他感觉到那些触手慢慢把被之前操干他的触手撑满的菊穴口挑得更开，顺着空隙慢慢钻了进去。  
“不要！不要进去！会裂的，屁股会裂的！”  
人有无限的可能性。  
肖战脑海里莫名想起了这句话，再次试着慢慢放松菊穴口，让那些触手更加深入。事实证明，他被触手们撑得很爽。  
那些触手们见他逐渐适应，开始了新一轮的进攻。它们进进出出，新的回合总比旧时带出更多的媚肉外翻，操得肖战频频说不出话，三个小嘴只会不住流出粘稠淫水，流得遍地都是。  
这场交欢，似乎永不停息。  
……  
一博，对不起……我至此，沉沦于黑暗。  
肖战喘着粗气疲惫不堪地倒在地上，下半身白精仍在流淌。他摸着微微隆起的小腹，那里，触手怪赐予的爱意即将孕育出新的生命。  
粗壮湿滑的触手轻柔地抚摸他的脸颊，他微微侧过头，爱怜地舔舐上面残余的白浊。  
不能浪费啊。  
肖战满足地笑了。


End file.
